


Conserve Water

by k8ln713



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8ln713/pseuds/k8ln713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Edward both like showers. Unfortunately in college it's hard to get a nice long one in. They meet when they both decide to take after midnight showers. Will they fulfill a fantasy they both have and conserve water?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conserve Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> So this idea came to me while actually in the shower... crazy where you get ideas from lol! I just want to tell you all that this is fiction. What Bella and Edward do most likely should never be done because they're in a communal bathroom (even if it's clean and sanitized completely). BTW… I'm in a commuter school and live at home, so I'm not dorming. I also assume that with these shared bathrooms you gotta wear flip flops or something on your feet. I don't know if the bathrooms in dorms in RL are cleaned every night & are completely sanitized. Wear flip flops! And don't have sex in a bathroom shared among your fellow peers. It's gross. But this is fiction and anything can happen in a fake world. Just enjoy the fact that there's a steamy lemon! K thanks! :)
> 
> Thank you Ashley for prereading! Love you lots! :* xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. We all know who does.
> 
> ENJOY! :D

**Conserve Water**

**BPOV**

Who's in college? Raise your hand.

OK… who's in college and hates early morning classes?

Oh, everyone! Yeah, me, too.

I hate that my schedule only worked out that way. The classes I wanted were either in the mornings or late at night and I just don't want to have to go to class in the dark. I'm no fucking vampire!

And with me having my first class at eight in the fucking morning, that means I gotta wake up extra early to get ready, which means I gotta fight a whole bunch of students to get a quick-less-than-five-minute shower in.

Yeah… co-ed dorms suck and it sucks even more when you have to share one bathroom with twenty other people on the floor. No private bathrooms in the dorms.

I've always been one to enjoy my showers, liking to maybe spend half an hour, and sometimes if I had a really bad a day a good hour long shower or until the warm water runs out.

But then college happened.

Well, really second-year of college happened.

See when I was a freshman, I was blessed to be able have a suite dorm, which had four dormmates (two bedrooms shared by two people), a small living room, a small kitchen and a bathroom. A private bathroom! Yeah, it may not have been just mine and I had to share it with three other girls, but with our schedules so different, there was hardly any fighting over it.

The only thing we fought over was the fact that we hated eachother.

I was the only brunette of the bunch, being stuck with two catty and gossipy blondes named Lauren and Jessica, and one bitchy redhead named Victoria. And I was the only one not boy obsessed, as well as being the only one who had had sex only one time in her life.

Let's just say we really did not get along.

I had to go through a whole year living with those bitches and the only thing I liked about living in that suite was the fact that it was like a mini apartment and that everything was your own.

Well, when my second year came and I had to reapply for the dorms, the suites were all filled. I didn't even have the choice of living with the three witches of the University of Phoenix available! That left me with either being homeless or trying out living in a single or double dorm. I chose the single. It would be my room; I could do anything I wanted to it and not have to deal with a roommate who invaded my personal bubble or was ignorant of me, like bringing home a guy to a dorm where it was one room with two beds.

I liked being solitary. I had friends of course, and it would've been awesome if me, Alice and Rosalie got an apartment together, but even with my job, I wouldn't be able to afford an apartment that would fit their standards. So we decided that when we graduated and got real jobs we'd do it, and for now stick it out in dorms (Alice and Rose dorm together in a double while I have the single).

But back to the worst part of being in a normal dorm… the shared co-ed floor bathroom. There's like fifteen small showers with curtains separating each one with five toilet stalls and five sinks. So each morning I'd be fighting to use the bathroom, brush my teeth and shower.

_Um… hell fucking no!_

I was spoiled to say the least when it came to a bathroom.

For a week, I had my routine of getting up early (fifteen minutes earlier each day) to see if I could get my shower done and all that other good stuff.

Each day I had to wait half an hour to shower for five. I couldn't even shave! And it's the fucking desert in Phoenix! Everyone's wearing shorts and I'm stuck wearing jeans and a tee (that had to have sleeves long enough that when I raised my hand they didn't shrug up and show off my slightly hairy pits… so gross!) instead of shorts or capris and a tank top.

I had enough of that!

I did it for one week before I made a change.

I found out that the bathrooms are cleaned every night around midnight, and by then everyone's asleep and never are gonna use the bathroom. So I was gonna take my showers around one in the morning every night and I was gonna take my damn time, too!

That means my half hour showers were back and I can actually condition my hair again and shave!  _Praise the Lord! No more gorilla legs!_

For a month straight I had forty-five minutes to myself in a clean and sanitized bathroom. You know how you have to wear flip flops in the shower to prevent the spread of athlete's foot and whatnot? Well, because it's completely sanitized, I don't have to deal with soppy wet flip flops when I get out. And I haven't had itchy feet yet (knock on wood). I get to enjoy my showers again, standing underneath the warm water for five minutes before attacking my knotty hair with shampoo and conditioner, wash my body, wash my face and then shave necessary places before rinsing for another minute and then getting out to dress for bed again and going to sleep.

With this routine, I go to bed around ten, have the alarm wake me up at one, go back to sleep by two the latest, and wake up at seven thirty, giving me enough time to completely wake up refreshed, dress and head to class with a small cup of coffee from the carts outside all the buildings. It works so awesomely! I always look forward to my nightly showers.

* * *

**EPOV**

Third year in college. Yay. (Sarcasm there.)

I kinda don't like college now 'cause of the living situation I'm in.

When it was my first two years, I stayed with my parents, but then they asked if I'd like to try out dorms for a year.  _Uh… why?_  I'm fine right where I am. What sucked was that I had to commute half an hour to get to school, but I liked my bed, my house, my mom's cooking and showering in my own bathroom.

Did you hear of what dorm bathrooms are like? I gotta share it! I mean, it's co-ed so I'd be meeting girls every time, but it's disgusting that twenty something people gotta share one bathroom and fight for a shower each morning.

Um… I like showering and taking my own damn time. Not rushing for five minutes before someone's complaining that they need to take one.

I tried it for a month, this whole sharing thing.

It wasn't working out. I wasn't meeting girls because they're all whiny and shit that I don't even have the desire to flirt with them. My mind is set on just taking a shower (even if it's gotta be a fucking quick one) and brushing my teeth and getting to class after changing clothes back in my dormroom. And I feel a bit weirded out about having to shower with another guy in the next shower and even a girl, too, if I really felt the need to get off.

So I decided I was gonna try one at night, during normal hours, and that was just as bad because then it's full of people who are like me who don't want to have to deal with early morning showers and get them over with at night. But you still gotta be quick.

I wanted to experiment one more try – taking a shower in the middle of the night when the bathrooms were completely empty and also completely clean. That way I could shower for however long I want without long waits and then being forced to hurry up. I could be alone, too, which means I could jerk off in the shower with no one hearing me either 'cause I'd be alone.

Around one in the morning I got up after maybe two hours sleep and headed down the hall to the bathroom. The entire hall was silent and completely dark. I had to use my cell phone for a light source. I got to the bathroom and opened the door and was completely shocked to hear a shower running and some clothing in a pile on the bench.

_Did someone have the same idea as me?_

"Hello?" I called out quietly.

* * *

**BPOV**

I got to the bathroom at the time I usually did. It was so fucking dark and quiet – very creepy, I have to add – and the only way I'd be able to see where I was going was if I turned on my phone and let the bright light from the thing lead me to the door.

Once inside, I flipped on only two of the many lights, just to keep it dimmed so I could take a relaxing shower because I've had a stressful day. I undressed out of my pajamas and robe, laid out my towel and toiletries and picked my shower, the one I always used that was right in the center.

I turned both knobs of the shower to get it to the right temperature, and once it was hot enough, I grabbed my toiletries and threw my towel over the curtain, and then stepped inside the warm waterfall, loving how it was beating down on my neck and back, massaging the knots I had.

I soaked myself and then squeezed my shampoo in my hand before lathering it up in my hair, scrubbing and massaging before rinsing it all out and then running conditioner through my hair. With all this dry weather, and then not being able to shower properly, my long hair had taken a beating and was extremely dry. For a month now I've been doing this routine and now my hair was how it has been before I came to Phoenix a year ago.

I then started lathering up a lavender vanilla body wash because the scent really relaxes you, and then also puts you in a deep sleep (oh, thank God I don't have classes tomorrow – I can sleep in!). Just as I was about to start washing my body, I heard the bathroom door open.

_Oh shit!_

Someone knows I'm in here! I'm busted! So busted!

"Hello?" a male voice called out.

I was afraid to answer. He sounded young, so I knew it wasn't an authoritative person, but it could be the RA and that guy's a nosy bastard who always has some complaint about things. He'd probably report me for being out after hours and taking a shower.

But I had to face the music… so I replied back.

"Yes?" I answered meekly, completely still, too. I still held my lavender vanilla scented loofah in hand.

"Um… hi. I guess we both had the same idea tonight… to take a shower in the middle of the night," the guy said. I heard him undressing – ohmigod, what if he was this hot guy?  _Ungh…_  I could totally imagine him… a tall, muscular, surfer-like guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes – and then stepping into the shower next to me, the water turned on.

I let out a nervous laugh, saying, "Yeah. I guess so." I continued my shower, washing my body and then my face. I didn't feel as relaxed anymore because I knew I wasn't alone anymore, but since it's someone who may have had the same excuse as I did, then most likely I won't be in trouble, and I wouldn't rat him out either.

It was when I started shaving what needed to be shaven that the guy spoke up.

"Um… I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

Guess it doesn't hurt to say my name and meet him. I may never see him again, but you never know.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Yeah… you, too," I said unsurely.

"Look… I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but it's weird that someone probably was like me and didn't want to deal with people complaining so damn early in the morning about showers and having to rush after waiting such a long time. I like to enjoy my showers, taking all the time I need… and seriously, five fucking minutes is not enough."

I stopped running my razor across my legs and let out a laugh. He was kinda funny. And he actually had the same idea as me. Maybe it was a revelation that he does middle-of-the-night showers now or he comes in earlier or later usually and came this time around. You never know what some people do when no one else is around. Obviously he wasn't expecting company.

"Yeah… totally. Look, I'm a girl–"

"I can hear that."

"Shut up!" I playfully scolded. "I'm a girl who needs more than five minutes to shower. I have things to do in the shower that definitely needs more than five minutes for it to be done. I've always been one to take at least half an hour to shower, depending on my day. I got spoiled that last nineteen years because I liked having a bathroom that wasn't shared all at once my twenty something people on one floor."

"I hear ya. Me, too. This is my junior year in college and it's my first time dorming at school. I lived with the 'rents still and had my own room and bathroom and could take as long as I wanted. But then I was told to just try dorming for a year. So here I am. I barely lasted a month trying to get used to all this change, and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I thought that maybe I could shower in the middle of the night when no one else is around. Well, I was wrong, but we feel the exact same way, so it isn't so bad," Edward told me.

"Yeah… it isn't so bad," I said as I finished up the last bit of shaving my legs, rinsing off the shaving cream residue on my legs and turning off the water. I was done for the night. I may not have relaxed as I wanted to, but I met a pretty nice guy in Edward and it was kind of… I don't know how to explain it, but it was a great way to spend my shower.

I only hoped that this wasn't the only time I'd see him. He did say he was gonna be doing the whole showering in the middle of the night thing like I do, but that doesn't mean he wants to continue hearing me shower. He may go every other night (though that's kinda gross… guys need to shower every day 'cause they get smelly quickly) or go earlier than I do the next time or later.

I may never see him (or really hear him) again.

Since I was done I was gonna leave. I stepped out the shower with my towel wrapped around my torso before grabbing my robe to put over me before sliding the towel down. I towel dried my hair and slid my clean pair of panties up my completely smooth legs. I decided I would brush my hair and lotion up my body when I got back to my room. It would just be awkward that Edward was still in the shower and I was doing all this other stuff and I didn't want him seeing me.

So I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. Before I opened it, I called out a low, "Good night, Edward."

He replied, "Good night, Bella," before turning off the water. I quickly left before he could open the curtain and reveal himself. I wasn't ready to see him now if there was a chance he was a fuckhot guy whom I'd never see again.

I almost ran back to my dorm, but I knew I would make too much noise, alerting someone that I was awake and walking around the floor, so I quickly walked back. When I got back, I continued my regime and dressed in my pajamas and went to sleep. I tossed and turned all night, thinking of Edward. Really, thank God I was off tomorrow and only had to work in the afternoon until ten at night and then had the weekend shift in the morning. 'Cause I needed the sleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

Oh God! It's a girl who was in the shower next to mine.

Be cool, man! Be cool!

After a silent three minutes or so, I spoke up and introduced myself. She said her name was Bella. I hoped her appearance lived up to her name. I could see a girl with a thin body and slight curves, dark blonde hair, almost light brown and bluish-green eyes. She sounded uncomfortable when we started talking and I didn't want that, so I tried to ease the tension my reassuring her that we didn't need to be nervous and I told her that I really did not expect someone to think like me and shower when no one else is awake. She agreed with me and told me she was spoiled in the sense that she got used to having a private bathroom and that she couldn't stand showering just for five minutes when she would really have liked to take as long as she needed to.

I wondered if she was like me and that this was her first time dorming because she lived at home.

Was she a freshman, new to college and never dormed before? Yeah, she said she was nineteen, but not everyone goes to college at eighteen, so that didn't necessarily make her a sophomore.

Or did she have one of those coveted suites last year? Those suites may make you dorm with three other people and gotta share a lot, but there was a private bathroom, which means she was able to shower whenever she wanted for however long she wanted to, working around only three other people's schedules to have her own bathroom time instead of twenty or so others who seem to need to all shower in the morning, despite if they don't have morning classes really early.

I wonder what happened that she had to start dorming if she did actually have a suite last year (if she was here last year).

I really wanted to meet her, and not have this shower time as our only time. I'd make sure to try again tomorrow night (or tomorrow morning really) and find her again and find out her story. I didn't want this meeting to be our only meeting.

The next night, I go back at the same time. I find no one in there.

Fuck! Did I lose my chance of ever finding out who Bella Swan was? Did she find it uncomfortable that someone else was in the shower next to hers when she wanted to keep her nightly showers secret?

I may be feeling down at the moment, but there's always hope that maybe she's coming a bit later this time around, that I'm early. Or maybe she's thinking I'd show up around the time I did last night and she's looking for me, too. I hope that's what it is.

So I start my shower, gathering my shampoo, Irish Spring body wash and my ProActiv – that was my Godsend in high school! – and start what my whole point of coming here in the middle night, waiting for when the bathroom door would creak open and a shower would start.

It did fifteen minutes later.

The door opened. I heard shuffling from what sounded like small feet, clothes dropping – fuck, I'm tempted to open the curtain and see for myself what Bella looks like, but I just grab my dick instead and pump myself a few times to give myself a release – and water starting in the shower next to me.

"Edward?" a small voice called out next to me.

"Yeah… Bella?"

"Mmhmm."

"Hi," I said.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you came back."

"I'm glad you came back, too." I could imagine her smiling. It made me grin, too.

Before I knew it, I was done showering, just standing underneath the pounding water. I was just wasting time and water just to be with her and we were just silent once again. I had to know her – what's she like, what she looks like, if we could be friends who just happen to meet up to shower.

I sucked up the guts to ask her this.

"Um, Bella…" I started out nervously.

"Yeah, Edward."

"I was wondering if I could see you."

"Um, excuse me?" she asked, completely weirded out with my question. Did it come out weird? Let me rewind and think about what I said…  _I was wondering if I could see you._  Oh fuck! It totally came off as if I wanted to see her, like completely – completely naked!  _Agh!_

"Fuck, sorry… I didn't mean it to come out that way. I was wondering if I could see your face. I'd love to see the girl that I may end up seeing nightly when we come here to shower – and separately if that just came out that I was insinuating that we shower together. I just want to know you if this is what's gonna happen every night."

"Oh!" she laughed out. "Um, yeah. I'd love to see your face, too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"OK… on the count of three, I'll pull the curtain between us from the front just a little bit to expose our faces. So, um, prepare to move your body out of view and only show your face."

"Yeah, I get what you mean, Edward. OK, you can do it."

"Alright," I breathed, closing my eyes and counting to three. God, this feels so middle school. But whatever. I pulled the curtain just about a foot or so and left my face exposed. I opened my eyes and met beautiful brown eyes that had speckles of topaz in them. Then I let out a short gasp.

Fuck! Bella was not what I expected, but she was more beautiful than I had expected, too. She wasn't dark blonde with the bluish-green eyes, but had the brown eyes I saw first when I opened my eyes. And she had really dark hair. Like so dark it could be black, but with her hair wet and slicked back, it looked darker. She might have just really dark brown hair. Her eyes were like doe eyes, all big with full lashes.

Her face was heart shaped, softly defined cheekbone and a red blush that looked absolutely adorable on her. Her neck was long and led to shoulders and collar bones. Everything else was hidden behind the curtain, and fuck did I want to see all of her. I was already hard again, my dick reacting to her goddess-like beauty. I willed it down because I was done with my shower and it'd be weird and set off a red flag if I restarted the water and jerked off with her next to me.

"Hi," I whispered, not letting my eyes leave hers.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward had come back and actually was the first to show up.

I was completely surprised to hear water running when I came in. Guess I now know what it must have felt like to walk in to a supposedly empty bathroom to find that someone was already here.

When I got into my shower right next to his, he asked if it was me that was there, and I reassured him. We had our awkward hellos and then it was silent for almost ten minutes. The water in his shower turned off and I knew he was done with his. I was just in the midst of finishing shaving my legs, one leg done and the other covered in the white shaving cream, the razor just about to shave off the stubble when I heard his deep voice again. Fuck, it gave me the chills – in a good way. Though it always started off nervously.

"Um, Bella…"'

"Yeah, Edward," I replied, running my razor up my leg and rinsing the blade.

"I was wondering if I could see you."

 _Uh… what?_  Did that just sound how I thought it sounded? He wanted to see me… like _all_ of me… _naked?_

"Um, excuse me?"

"Fuck, sorry… I didn't mean it to come out that way. I was wondering if I could see your face. I'd love to see the girl that I may end up seeing nightly when we come here to shower – and separately if that just came out that I was insinuating that we shower together. I just want to know you if this is what's gonna happen every night."

Oh what a relief! Not that I wouldn't want him to see me naked, but just, uh, let's work this out in baby steps. His voice may be completely sexy and I always feel a dampness leak between my legs whenever he opens his mouth, but I'm so fucking nervous that I'm not what he expects to see.

Most guys like leggy blondes. I'm petite and curvy all at the same time, which means I'm short and I got a slightly bigger chest with a small waist and thin arms, but then I got a curvy ass with shorter legs. I don't know if guys find someone curvy unattractive. I would think they'd want something to actually hold on to, something to grab, but a lot of models are stick thin and just have slight curves and all the men flock to them.

And I'm not blonde either. I look plain with brown eyes and dark brown hair, all the Italian in me as I should be, yet I'm extremely pale… that's what I get from being from up north in an unknown town in Washington State where it's cloudy like all the damn time. And I've yet to get a lot of color down here in Phoenix… more like painful sunburns and no tan! And even with all Italian in me, I don't even have a natural Mediterranean tan. That sucks!

But yeah, I'm like over-thinking this. For now we're just gonna show our faces.

"Oh!" I giggled, reassuring myself that it's baby steps and if he likes what he sees in my face, then we'll eventually move to show the rest of me. "Um, yeah. I'd love to see your face, too." 'Cause I do. I want to see if he's what I expect of him – a guy who almost looks like a surfer, or better, or even worse. Which just put a damper on any hope of this being my dream come true.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"OK… on the count of three, I'll pull the curtain between us from the front just a little bit to expose our faces. So, um, prepare to move your body out of view and only show your face."

"Yeah, I get what you mean, Edward." I then moved my body so that it wouldn't show when he opened the curtain, and stuck my face in a spot that I knew would show it. "OK, you can do it."

"Alright," he said, then counting to three low and opened the curtain. His eyes were closed so he didn't look at me yet – and hopefully it was just that he was preparing himself and not that he thought I was ugly after seeing me for point .0001 seconds. But I did ogle his – ohmifuckinggod – sexy ass face and upper body.

Hair that looked sort of reddish brown, even when wet, that was short and long at the same time, a light tan coloring his skin that was smooth and had a small amount of freckles (hmmm… I wonder if he's Irish) and was built to perfection that wasn't too bulky. He had a slightly defined six pack and I wish I got to see if a happy trail led to the Holy Land, but the fucking shower curtain covered everything below his almost exposed belly button.

Then his eyes opened and I saw the most beautiful grass green eyes I've ever seen. Actually I don't think I've ever seen green eyes before… they were always brown, blue or grey. But never green. And if I've seen green eyes, they were never as green as his.

Edward let out a small gasp and I hoped that the gasp was a good gasp when he took in my appearance. He was so gorgeous and I don't think I was good enough to be on his arm, let alone have our private shower meetings where we wouldn't really be seeing eachother at all.

But his eyes never left mine as he whispered out, "Hi," to me.

I blushed (for the second time because I did blush slightly when I ogled him) and murmured out a 'hi' back. Edward smiled and then said, "It's really nice to officially meet you, Bella."

"It's really nice to officially meet you, too, Edward."

Then he let out a loud belly laugh. "You ever realize that whenever either of us speak, that the other just repeats what we said.

I processed that small bit of info and realized it was true. So I laughed loudly, too.

"I'm happy that we didn't drag out visual introductions. I think it would have been awkward for awhile if it was just our voices," I said,

"Yeah. That's true. But now I know what you look like and I know that my image of what you looked like in my head doesn't do you justice, You're more beautiful than my imagination."

I blushed for a third time and said, "Thank you. You, uh, thought of what I might look like?"

"Yes, but like I said… my imagination doesn't do the real thing justice. No comparison."

"What did you think I looked like?" I asked with a curious grin upon my face. "Blonde?"

"Dark blonde, almost light brown, eyes blue-green like the sea, hair long and straight. Maybe a light tan from being in Phoenix, but you're more pale. I didn't think of a natural blush, but it's better than none. What did you think I'd look like?"

"Definitely not this. I was thinking more of a surfer dude look, blonde hair that could be shaggy or cropped short, blue eyes, really built, but I like this better. I've never seen green eyes like yours."

"Well, I'm getting lost in your eyes," he said sincerely.

"But they're a boring brown," I huffed out.

"No… I'm thinking dark chocolate."

I turned away from his view to hide the fourth blush to flush my cheeks."

"Don't hide. I love your blush," Edward said, pulling my face back into his sight. We were just lost in eachother's eyes that I realized water was still running in my shower and I still had an entire leg to finish shaving.

"Oh! I, uh, I gotta finish showering. And get some sleep. I have work in the morning."

"Can I see you again?" he wondered as I closed the curtain.

I peeked out and saw a dejected expression upon his Adonis-like face. But it perked up when I smiled coyly and nodded. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course. Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

Then I closed the curtain and finished shaving, having to reapply the cream because the water had rinsed it all off before I could even remove the stubble. I heard Edward gather his stuff and leave as I shaved. Once he was gone, and I had rinsed off again, I turned off the water and toweled myself dry, wrapped myself in my robe and slid clean panties on, then went to brush my teeth for the night and apply my lotion.

I looked in the mirror and tried to see myself as Edward had seen me – beautiful. I may have had boring features, but I observed my hair and my eyes and my skin color and the pink of my cheeks. I mentally described my hair as a dark brown, but I could faintly see red highlights in my hair as the light hit it. Then I stared close in the mirror trying to distinguish my eye color. They did look dark like dark chocolate, and they had a fleck of a gold-ish color in the center of the iris. And yes, my face and body were pale, but it worked nicely with my other features, especially my natural blush that always grew darker when I was embarrassed or when I exercised or touched myself.

Hmmm… maybe I was beautiful

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The next two weeks passed so fast.

Each night for the past two weeks, Edward and I met up for our nightly showers and our nightly talks. As the nights passed and we got to know eachother some more, we became more comfortable. It didn't really register the fact that we were barely two feet apart, completely naked, with just a curtain in between us.

I learned so much about Edward. He was a junior, turning twenty-one in a few months; was a music composition major; was an only child; his parents were well-respected people in Phoenix, his father being a cardiologist and his mother being a well known interior designer.

His favorite color was blue; liked all types of music, but favored rock and classical over other types; played guitar, drums, and piano. Edward also played baseball in high school, but quit after the season in his senior year because he was a pitcher and blew his arm out. But even if he didn't get injured, he wasn't going to pursue baseball in college or go out for the MLB. And because he played baseball in high school, it was also his favorite sport to watch and go to games to, though he also liked hockey and football.

When he was alone he liked to listen and compose his own music, and also read. He liked to spend time on his laptop and watch TV, but the only times he was on his laptop was to do schoolwork and didn't have much free time to do whatever on the internet, and there weren't any real interesting things on TV at night anyway.

I could go on and on about him. I truly became to like him and I wanted to ask him what type of girl he'd want to have a relationship with, but it'd give me away and most likely I'd be disappointed in his answer, because he may have pointed out that he thought I was beautiful, but that didn't exactly mean he wanted me.

But I still had night fantasies of me and him fucking. Oh god, my dreams were so vivid! I always woke up to me touching myself until I was relieved of the ache between my thighs. I desperately wanted him. I only dreamt of him. I only wished he felt for me, too.

One particular night was the night that changed everything.

Since we were being brutally honest with eachother, and as we played our game of 20 Questions (though it's more like 1000 Questions) our questions became more and more personal, we had established from the beginning that in this bathroom we couldn't tease eachother about our answers and had no real reason to feel embarrassed about our answers either. It was a 'no teasing' zone.

And because we had established that rule, I felt confident and never nervous or embarrassed for telling him things no one else has ever heard before because I feared of what they'd think, and because of that, I gained a trust in Edward I knew I couldn't feel with anyone else. Plus it made me realize my answers aren't really bad and I didn't know why I was such a nervous wreck to even tell anyone anything.

So… the night that changed everything was the night that our sexual past came up.

Yeah.

And even with that 'no teasing' rule out there, I thought I'd want to pass on answering these questions because I felt a little embarrassed about my sexual history. I was afraid of what Edward would think of my little experience with sex. But I pushed it aside and answered all questions and fired back my own with no hesitation.

Once we had our showers going, Edward was the first to ask this time since it was his turn.

"So Bella…"

"Yeah," I answered as I started squirting shampoo into my hands. I lathered it in my hair as he asked his question.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'm not a virgin. Are you?" I asked. It was a rule that the asker had to answer the same question he or she asked. So since he asked me if I was a virgin, he, too, had to answer his own question.

"No."

Now it was my turn. I rinsed my hair out as I asked him, "Who, where and when?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Still going with the whole virginity question. Who did you lose it to? Where and when?"

"That's three questions," Edward pointed out.

"No, because originally I stated it as one."

"That's not fair!"

"Less time wasted asking because you were probably going to ask me one of those and I'd ask the last, and then it'd be vice versa, so I might as well kill three birds with one stone," I said with a laugh.

"Alright… fine. Because you are going to answer it, too. First girl I'd lost it to was this girl Heidi Woods. I lost it on my junior prom in the back of my car."

"Wow… what a way to lose it."

"It wasn't her first time, so she didn't care and I didn't care as long as I got it over with. OK… you."

"Fine… Jacob Black. When I was eighteen on my senior prom at my house, in my twin sized bed."

"Please tell me your parents weren't home," Edward said. I could imagine him cringing.

"Thankfully they weren't. My dad's a police chief and he was manning the streets because of it being prom night. Wanted to make sure no one got hurt and also made sure no one was drinking underage and driving if they didn't get a limo, which many did because not a lot of us had the big bucks. Only a fair few could afford a limo. So most of us who had dates were driven to and from prom and some snuck flasks with booze in them.

"Why was Heidi your first?" I then asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you may have said you wanted to get it over with, but why was it Heidi? Was she your girlfriend and you just wanted to do it with her? Or was she a willing participant who wanted to help you out? Or was it just a spur of the moment thing and she didn't know you were a virgin at the time?"

"The last one," he answered quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to get it over and done with since I didn't have a girlfriend at the time and during the times I had a girlfriend, I never felt it with any of them to give it up to them. But I was just tired of wanting to wait till I found someone I loved, even if she wasn't my one, but just a girl I loved and potentially saw a future with, that I just wanted to end my agony of being a virgin.

"So, it was junior prom, I had no date and went solo with a bunch of my single guy friends and hooked up with Heidi after prom while drunk. It was in the back of my car as we were leaving the after party my friend Ben threw at his house. We were making out at the party and she suggested getting away from the crowd to hide out in my car, and one thing led to another, and there you go. "

"Alright. My story was that he was my high school boyfriend and we wanted to be ultra cliché about losing our virginities. And ironically we didn't last past that summer because I found out he had lost it before we even got together, so he lied to me for a year, and then I caught him cheating with this girl Leah on his couch when I went to go visit him because he was 'sick'."

"What a douche!"

"Tell me about it. I realized I never really loved him anyway. He would've just held me back because he wasn't going to college and just taking over his father's business as a mechanic. I mean, he was going to technical school for a year or two, but he wasn't planning on following me when I left and he wanted me to stay in Forks with him to live that 'dream'. Or at least go to the community college in Port Angeles. Uh… no! So finding him cheating on me gave me real reason to get the hell outta Forks and start a life that would lead me to a career."

"I'm glad you did, 'cause then I never would have met you," Edward said sweetly. I blushed at his kind comment.

"In a shower no less," I laughed out, but then I stated seriously, "But I'm happy, too. These past two weeks this semester have been very nice, Edward."

"My turn…" he then trailed off. Maybe he was thinking of a really good question. "OK, it still goes with the whole virginity thing."

"Ugh! Can we please get off the subject about us losing our virginities now?"

"After this, I promise, but we can still ask about sex, OK?"

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Alright… be totally honest with me. No holding any of the truth back. What does it feel like when a girl loses her virginity?"

"Why are we talking about the technical aspect about what we feel when girls lose their virginity? Wouldn't you have learned it in a health class of some sort? Or through experience?"

"Well… sort of. To me, I only know about the anatomical aspect from learning Sex Ed in high school. Not any emotional or feeling of it because I've only slept with a few girls since junior prom and none of them had been virgins, so I wouldn't know what their feelings were about it because I've never experienced it. Since you told me about you losing your virginity, tell me what it was like."

"Alright… fine. Painful."

"Really?"

I was rinsing out my conditioner as I answered the question, combing my fingers through my hair to release all the knots. "Yep. It didn't help that Jake was on the  _small_  side." Edward laughed when I relayed on how Jake had a pretty small dick for a pretty big guy. "I would've thought it'd be less painful because there wouldn't be really anything. But alas it fucking hurt. I cried and Jake stopped for like two seconds, assumed I was ready and then started going. I kept cringing everytime he pushed himself back in. I felt no pleasure at all. Then it was done like a minute later and I never… got a release.

"Jake also didn't seem affected in the fact that there was blood, and I would've thought that he'd be a bit freaked out about it and maybe apologize for hurting me and maybe reassure me that it'd be better next time, but he never did. That should've been a red flag right there in hinting that he was cheating on me, or something."

"You know… if I was in his shoes, all you would have had to do was just say hold on and I would have stopped until you got through it. Maybe I would have also thought to let you adjust without you even having to say a word. I did whenever I was with a girl, just so she could get used to me."

"Are you bragging about you being big?"

"I plead the fifth," Edward chuckled out.

"Ha. Ha," I said sarcastically, reaching for my loofah and squeezing body wash into it before lathering it up all over my body. "OK… tell me what it's like for a guy's first time. Did you blow your load within a minute like Jake did?"

"Now that I really know Jacob was an insensitive asshole, I don't want to hear more about him being with you in that way, thank you very much. And I held on a bit longer because of the condom. But it was pretty fast. Heidi understood, though. She actually didn't take into consideration that I might have been a virgin that night, but that I was just really caught up in the moment and was ready to blow. But we did it once more and it was a bit better and longer. The first time was kind of awkward and I just blamed my inexperience on it being in the car. After readjusting ourselves, like I said, it was better and it lasted longer."

"My question… since you're all experienced now… favorite sex position?"

"I've only been with a few women, so I'm not that experienced."

"And a few is?"

"Six."

"That's not a few. That's several, Edward."

"Well, I was with two in high school: Heidi for one time and then the second girl was Maggie in senior year. She was my senior year girlfriend, but we broke up before prom, so we didn't go with eachother, so no sex senior prom night. And I didn't go alone, so that's not the reason no sex happened, but I took a family friend with me, so that's why.

"And the others were here. Random party hook ups, nothing really serious. Some I dated, but for maybe a month at most. And I only had a friends-with-benefits thing with this girl Zoey during the first semester of sophomore year, so I got most of my experience with her.

"But to answer your question… maybe when a girl rides me," he chuckled. "It's like we both have control. And it feels really good. OK… your fave position."

"Can't say."

"Come on… deal is is that we both answer."

"No… I can't say because I've only done it one time," I sighed.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Bella."

I was silent for a minute while I finished up shaving my legs and underarms. I had gone with Alice and Rose a week ago to get my first Brazilian bikini wax.  _Fuck did it hurt!_  But the result is actually nice. Sure beats having to shave there every couple of days.

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" I answered with a light tone in my voice to show I wasn't upset about it. "Only did it one time in the standard missionary that wasn't awesome at all, and we never did it again because it was only a week later I found him cheating on me. And when I came here, I didn't scope out any random hook ups."

"But still… he was a jerk who you thought you loved and you gave him something that was precious and he didn't give you any in return… and when I mean any, I mean no pleasure and no reciprocation to make up for it."

"It's fine, Edward. I'm over it. And it's not like it's gonna be forever before I fuck another guy, Edward."

"OK… let's drop the heavy and I ask, since you haven't done much, what would be one sexual fantasy you'd like to fulfill, why and how does it look like in your head?"

This one I stopped and thought about. To be honest they were all involving Edward, in all positions and situations. But if I had to choose…

"Um… shower sex."

"Shower sex?" I swear Edward gulped.  _Hmm… weird._

"Yeah… I don't really know why, but that I want to do it one day. I could just imagine it happening."

* * *

**EPOV**

Shower sex?

SHOWER SEX?

This siren was seriously going to kill me!

We are so meant for eachother. Our minds are just linked. These past two weeks since I finally saw Bella's face were…  _out of this world._

I finally connected on a level with a girl and sex was not involved. I mean, of course, I think of Bella in that way. She haunts my dreams nightly and I only see her face when I jerk off.  _Only her._

During this semester, I haven't kept up with my playboy ways, finding a random hookup and calling Zoey to help me out because I wanted Bella. She was, like, my dream woman. She was so beautiful and I found a love for dark brown eyes and dark brunettes… well, only one.

But because I got to know her, I started feeling things for her besides sexual things, and I could see myself dating her… for real! And I can picture a future with her. I found out we had so much in common and because I got to know a lot about her, if I decided to pursue something with her outside of our nightly shower dates, then the awkwardness of having to get to know someone is done and over with. But we'd still have so much to say to one another and I wouldn't get bored with her.

Bella came off as such a confident woman that it shocked me to hear that she had sex only once and it was horrible, and that she never decided to go find someone new in school. I mean, I'm kind of glad because then I wouldn't feel the need to hurt some guys for touching her (except one guy… you know who), but still. She was beautiful and smart and confident… what guy wouldn't want her?

But back to what's happening now.

We're in the shower playing our usual game of 20 Questions and I started it off with our sexual past, with us telling eachother about how we lost our virginities and sexual positions. When that question was brought up, I was hard immediately and I started stroking myself to the thought of Bella riding me when I said my favorite position was having a girl ride me. I could see her bouncing up and down, her lovely tits (which I've yet to see, but I could just picture them) bouncing, too, me grabbing onto her hips to guide her up and down my cock and rubbing her clit.  _Ungh… it was too much!_  I had to stop before Bella found out about me jerking off to the fantasy of her while she was literally two feet away.

But before I could get a release, I asked her hers, and that's when I found out she didn't have a favorite because she did it once in the standard missionary position. Believe me it's not a boring sex position; you can get something  _good_  out of it if done right. But it wasn't a memorable or even good experience, so she couldn't even say that was her favorite. I deflated at hearing this.

She blew it off like it was no big deal, and even if her voice was light, I could sense it was a big deal because that asshole, Jake, hurt her in a lot of ways within a week.

I decided to get off the sensitive topic about our virginities and sexual positions, and asked what sexual fantasy she'd like to fulfill. This was an open ended question and it required no past memories at all, just what she'd like to happen.

And then she said after a minute…

"Um… shower sex."

"Shower sex?" I gulped audibly. I knew she had to have heard it.

"Yeah… I don't really know why, but that I want to do it one day. I could just imagine it happening."

I silently gulped, looking down and seeing my cock standing at full attention now. Her fantasy just made me hard and she didn't even start revealing what she'd like to happen.

And then my hand had a mind of its own, closing in on my cock and stroking it as Bella relayed what she imagines her shower sex fantasy would be like.

"I guess it usually starts out that the guy just comes into my shower stall and he'll whisper dirty things in my ear as he stands behind me and caresses my arms with his hands. Then his hands would reach further down my body before it reaches my… my pussy," she whispered, "and touching me there till I can't take it anymore. Then he'd turn me around before I could come and he'd kiss me hard – you know tongues tangled together and teeth clacking type of kisses – and then he'd just pick me up by my ass and push me into the wall, still kissing me and rubbing me there. Next thing I visualize is him thrusting up into me and pounding relentlessly in me, me scratching at his back because it feels so good and I need something to grip.

"Then I'd come so hard around him and he'd come after. We'd be so tired that we both just collapse to the floor of the shower. I know it's not some crazy fantasy with role playing and crazy sex involving different positions, but it's what I want to experience," she finishes.

At this point I'm so hard and I can't help but touch myself. I am fighting the urge to rip open the curtain and take her. I so badly want to fulfill her fantasy. Although… maybe I could be bold and do that. I, too, would love to experience this fantasy, especially with Bella.

"OK… what about you? What would be your sexual fantasy come to life?" she then asked.

"Shower sex." And just before Bella could wonder how my fantasy would go, I pull open the curtain between us, revealing myself to her and finally getting to see her. I was being bold. I caught sight of her looking down at my hard cock, eyes bugging out wide. I internally smirked because I was pretty well endowed. I then took in her body – from the dark, wet, brown hair to the chocolate doe eyes, pouty pink lips and the crimson blush adorning her cheeks, to the creamy paleness of her shoulders and arms, to the perkiness of her round breasts, nipples pert, down her waist that was the perfect hourglass figure that led to her curvy hips and ass and her average length legs. But don't think I didn't catch that her pussy was completely bare. That part I just couldn't look away from. As well as zooming my eyes on her tits – I just wanted to suck, nuzzle and massage them.

We were silent the entire time we ogled eachother. Bella seemed embarrassed that she was seeing me completely naked, but not embarrassed with herself – she wanted me to see her, she wanted me to touch her and claim her. I then took the opportunity to walk into her shower.

When I was barely inches away from her, I pulled her by her small hands closer to me so that I could feel her and she could feel me. My cock was poking against her hip and her pert nipples were touching my chest. I lifted her hands so they could cling to my shoulders, me letting go so I could hold onto her waist.  _Fuck…_  I was touching her. She was so soft.

"Bella… I really like you. Really,  _really_  like you. And I want to take you out, would love to take you out and spoil you. But now… fuck, I just want to fuck you. For the last couple of weeks, ever since we met, all I could imagine was you and me together intimately. You've invaded my brain and I can't picture anyone but you in my fantasies. Please…"

"Ungh… yes. Yes, Edward!" she whimpered as caressed her waist, down to her ass. She pushed her body into mine and I felt her tits more against me. Mmm… they feel good! "God, Edward, I want you, too. I only wanted you. Ever since that first night."

I let go of her with one of my hands so I could lift her face up to mine. I had to fucking kiss her.

Our lips touched, and as if we were hungry beasts, we just let our inhibitions go and went for it. I felt her hands grip my hair as she pushed her tongue into my mouth. I gripped her ass, yanking her body into mine so my cock was aligned with her clit. We grinded our bodies against eachother to create a satisfying friction that I didn't want to stop feeling ever with Bella.

"Fuck, Edward!" Bella cried against my lips. "Please… please fuck me! I need you!" I kissed her once again as I cupped my hands around the back of her thighs and lifted her up against the wall of her shower stall. She cried out when her overheated body hit the cold tile.

"You want me to fuck you?" I growled at her.

"Yes! Please! Fuck… me!"

"I'll fuck you! It's gonna be the best ever and I'll ruin everyone else for you. But you'll never know what it'll feel like to be with anyone else, Bella, 'cause you're mine. Mine!"

"Yes! Yours! Only yours!"

Our lips met again and I trailed my lips to start kissing along her jaw and neck as I lined my cock up to her wet pussy. Damn, I wish I could taste it, but right now I just want to plow into her. Another time. And there will be other times. I wasn't letting Bella go.

I finally thrust up into her. I knew it had to hurt some because it's been quite some time since she last had sex. But I was determined to make this amazing for her. I was honest when I said that if I was the one to take her virginity, I would have been gentle and attentive to her because, as she told me, a girl losing her virginity fucking hurts. And in a way I got my chance to be her first tonight because it'd most likely feel to her as if this was her first time.

"Ahh!" she screamed. I didn't move more into her yet. That dick of an ex-boyfriend she had wasn't like me, so she also had to adjust to my rather large size. I pressed kisses against her temple as she cringed into my shoulder, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry, baby," I whispered, kissing her head more.

"I'm OK… just shock, I guess. I still want you, Edward. Please," she begged.

I kissed her again and slowly thrust into her, picking up my pace with each pump. Bella's eyes closed and she moaned as I pushed into her and pulled right back out. And then she was letting out she cries that meant she was feeling pretty damn good as I kept hitting that sweet spot in her.

"Come on, baby. Come for me. Damn, I want to see you come around me," I grunted.

"Yes! Ungh… oh yes! Edward!" Bella screamed as she finally came.

"Bella!" I groaned, pushing into her three more times as I released into her. When we were both sated, I leaned into her against the wall.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Amazing, Edward." She kissed my nose. "Amazing. I didn't know it would feel that way; I only could dream."

"Glad I could make it good for you."

"I only want you to make it good for me," she smirked.

"So we're doing this?"

"I'm in, if you are."

"Then yeah." I kiss her lips softly. "I'm in."

* * *

_Seven months later…_

It's the end of the spring semester and I have to say that the last seven months had been the best ever.

It was that night in October of last year, after Bella and I fucked hard in the communal bathroom, that I asked Bella to be my girlfriend. I didn't want anyone else, and I couldn't picture myself with anybody else.

And neither could she. She enthusiastically accepted my proposal.

Our times together were blissful. We had our routines of going to class, but any free time was spent together. And our nights… well, they were hot. We still had our nightly showers at 1:15 in the morning, and they always ended with some hot loving against the shower wall. We always wished we could be together in one of our dormrooms at night, wanting to hold eachother as we slept and wanting to make love in a bed at night, but the dorm had strict rules that we all had to be in our dormrooms by eleven and not anybody else's.

So there went out the window our chances of being together in bed at night. We could have snuck into mine or Bella's after our showers, but it was too much of a risk to sneak back into our dormrooms in the early hours of the morning. We still spent our free time fucking hard on one of our beds and going out on dates. And it was only about a month later that I confessed to Bella that I loved her, and she repeated the words back to me.

Now here were are… seven months later and still going strong.

And our loving bond for eachother was ever stronger, now that we decided to move into our own apartment off campus. We were positive we were it for eachother and we wanted to spend nights with eachother without having to follow strict dorm rules. And since it was the end of the semester, our only options were to return back home – and Bella lived way too far away. So she made the offer for us to get our own place at the end of the spring semester.

It was now the end and we started moving our things into  _our_  new home.

That night, when all  _our_  things were unpacked and  _our_  bed was made with fresh sheets – damn, I love to say that everything is ours – Bella suggested we christen our home. And what better way than to start it all off with christening the place we met?

Bella stretched her arms up and said, "Damn… I could use a shower. We did so much unpacking that a shower would be amazing. Don't you think so, Edward?"

She gave me that look that meant she wanted me and she wanted me now. She gets up off the couch and as she walks to the bathroom, she peels off her tee shirt, leaving her walking away in just her bra and jeans. And then I see her unclasp the bra, her teasingly dropping it to the floor. And just like that, I'm off the couch, running behind Bella, scooping her up and bringing her into the bathroom with a slam of the door.

Tonight was gonna be the best!

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)
> 
> I hope you took fair warning from what I said at the top and don't decide to bitch out at me for making me write B&E fucking in a communal bathroom shower. Please don't!
> 
> Thanks for reading! BYE! xoxo


End file.
